We propose to explore the mechanism of enzyme action by a) studying the interactions of nitro analogues of substrates with enzymes of the citric acid cycle b) interpreting the mechanism of flavin reduction in the D-amino acid oxidase reaction, and c) developing suicide substrates for pyridoxal phosphate-dependent enzymes.